Tsukihime e as 12 Casas
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Fanfiction especial hentai de 12 capítulos. Boa leitura !
1. Casa de Áries

**Deusa Tsukihime & Cavaleiros de Ouro****  
**

**Nota de Abertura: **Esse fic se chama "Tsukihime e as 12 Casas", é um especial de 12 capítulos, e cada capítulo é uma Casa Zodiacal diferente. Esse fic é também, totalmente hentai, ou seja, todos os capítulos irão conter sexo e outras coisinhas mais. E lembre-se, se você não tem 18 anos, esse fanfiction é impróprio para você. Mas, caso queria ler mesmo assim, a responsabilidade é toda sua. 

Repito que os personagens (exceto a Tsukihime) não me pertencem, mais sim ao Masami Kurumada.

**Uma noite em Áries******

**  
**

**ESTE FANFICTION É IMPRÓPRIO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS, POR HAVER CONTEÚDO SEXUAL**

****

O grande Santuário, desde os tempos mais remotos persiste intacto aos anos, e desde que sua reconstrução feita pela nova deusa, Tsukihime, encarnação de Ártemis, o Santuário estava mais próspero do que nunca e em um estado de gloria há muito tempo não visto.

- Muito bem, acho que isso foi tudo. – Fala Tsukihime terminando de assinar alguns formulários. – Isso é mesmo necessário, Shion?

- Claro minha deusa, é impreterível que estes documentos sejam prontamente arrumados. São acordos para aumentar os investimentos no setor agropecuário do Santuário. – Fala Shion pausadamente. 

- Estou cansada de assinar, meu pulso doe... – Tsukihime acaricia a mão esquerda. – Mais alguma coisa, meu bem?

- Não minha senhorita, pode ir para seu aposento, esta com um espaço vago em sua agenda.

- Ah...é muito difícil isto acontecer, vou aproveitar. – Tsukihime se levanta da mesa do elegante escritório e faz uma reverência para o Mestre do Santuário. – Com licença, Shion.

-Toda minha querida deusa. – Sorri Shion beijando a mão de Tsukihime.

No corredor Miro e Mu estavam caminhando, trajados de suas magníficas armaduras de ouro.

- E foi por muito tempo? – Pergunta Miro.

- Não, eu pensei que ia durar mais, mas deu tudo certo. – Responde Mu.

Tsukihime acabará de sair da sala e fecha a porta delicadamente.

- Deusa! – Miro e Mu se ajoelham. – Boa tarde!

- Queridos, por favor, levantem-se. – Tsukihime sorri para os dois. – Boa tarde!

- O dia está sendo muito trabalhoso, Tsu? – Pergunta Miro.

- Oh sim...eu fiquei a manhã inteira assinando papeis, pareciam que nunca acabavam! – Fala Tsukihime docemente.

- Você precisa descansar senhorita, mesmo com suas obrigações, ainda é uma humana. – Fala Miro.

- Sim...você precisa relaxar... – Mu olha Tsukihime atentamente, reparando em todo o físico da deusa. Mas de repente Mu balança a cabeça. – "Meu coração disparou, de repente".

-Eu vou caminhar um pouco, dar um passeio. – Tsukihime sorri.

- Vai ser um prazer acompanha - lá. – Fala Miro animado, mas Mu põe a mão no ombro de Miro.

-Acho que você não pode Miro, lembra que o Aioria pediu para você um favor?

- Nossa, é mesmo! Oh...é uma pena minha deusa, mas não poderei te acompanhar... – Miro faz uma cara zangada. – Mas prometo leva - lá para um bonito passeio depois!

Tsukihime sorri e dá um doce beijo na bochecha de Miro.

-Você é um amor, não se preocupe, vá e ajude Aioria. – Tsukihime sorri.

-Terei o enorme prazer em acompanha - lá, Tsu. – Fala Mu numa reverência respeitosa.

- "Eu estou de olho em você...Mu..." – Cochicha Miro. – "Não faça nada que pode levar a sua morte, pelas minhas mãos."

-"Não enche, Miro!" – Mu retruca.

- Queridos, tudo bem? – Pergunta Tsukihime sem entender.

-Está sim minha deusa, agora com sua licença. – Miro faz uma reverência e beija a mãos de Tsukihime.

-Então minha deusa, para onde? – Fala Mu estendendo o braço para Tsukihime. – Hoje o final de tarde é todo seu.

Tsukihime fica um pouco envergonhada e suas bochechas coram bem levemente.

-Vamos andando, meu bem... – Tsukihime sorri, pegando o braço o cavaleiro de Áries.

Enquanto isto, Miro já havia chegado na quinta casa zodiacal, a Casa de Leão, estava com uma expressão preocupada.

- Oh! Pensei que não iria vir! – Fala Aioria recepcionando o amigo.

- Humm..

-Miro? Você está me ouvindo? – Pergunta Aioria estalando os dedos na frente do rosto do escorpiano.

- Hã? Desculpe-me Aioria...eu estou um pouco preocupado.

-Percebe-se, mas o que lhe aflinge Miro? – Pergunta o leonino.

- É o Mu, ele está com a Tsu. – Fala Miro.

-Mas, o que é que tem?  
- O Mu estava olhando para a Tsu de uma forma muito...muito...penetrante e...

-Miro, quem de nós doze não olha assim para a Tsu? Até o Shion olha...você sabe que a Tsu é muito bonita, além de ser super fofa, ne?

-Eu sei Aioria, mais sei lá... – Miro coça a cabeça. – É complicado...

- Temos que ter medo é quando você fica com a Tsu, você sabe Miro...você é muito...safado...

-Cala a boca! O Carlo é pior que eu!

-Há, há, há! Vamos esquecer isso meu amigo, me ajude com essas coisas aqui. – Aioria ri antes de entrar na Casa de Leão.

Mu e Tsukihime caminham pelo jardim que Afrodite havia feito para a deusa.

- O Dite é tão caprichoso... – Tsukihime se abaixa e cheira uma das muitas flores do jardim. – Não acha as flores lindas?

- Sim, o Dite gosta mesmo da senhorita, aliás, todos nós... – Mu pega uma rosa e dá para Tsukihime. – Afinal, você é muito especial para todos nós.

Tsukihime fica muito sem graça e pega a flor das mãos de Mu.

- Que gentileza Mu, saber disso me deixa muito contente. – Mu estende a mão para levantar Tsukihime e pousa as mãos delicadas da deusa sobre o peitoral da armadura de Áries.

-Tsu...você é uma pessoa maravilhosa... – Mu diz olhando nos olhos de Tsukihime que vira o rosto, escondendo seu rosto corado pela ação do cavaleiro de ouro.

-Mu... – Ela sussurra. – Obrigada...

- Tsukihime... – Mu sussurra.

-Hã...vamos caminhar mais? – Fala Tsukihime saindo dos braços de Mu.  
-Claro, minha deusa. – Mu sorri para Tsukihime.

Os dois caminham até que percebem que estão na primeira casa, a Casa de Áries. O sol já havia se posto e as estralas começavam a surgir no céu, pouco a pouco.

-Caminhamos bastante... – Fala Tsukihime olhando o céu se encher de estrelas.

- Sim...mas cada instante foi especial... – Fala Mu, se virando para Tsukihime.

-Mú... – Tsukihime fica sem graça. – É bom saber que minha companhia lhe agrada tanto...

- Não só sua companhia... – Mu caminha até Tsukihime. – Tudo em você, minha deusa...

-M-Mu... – Tsukihime dá um passo para trás, um pouco assustada.

- Seu cosmo bondoso, seu sorriso luminoso...seu jeito de jogar seus longos e sedosos cabelos para trás..sua voz...sua gentileza e seu imenso coração...tudo, tudo... – Mu se aproxima mais de Tsukihime e a abraça.

- Mu... – Tsukihime fica extremamente vermelha. – O que...

Mu toma os lábios de Tsukihime, num beijo quente e forte. Ela não sabia o que fazer e sente as mãos de Mu sobre seus cabelos. Mu intensifica o beijo e Tsukihime fica mais relaxada, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Mu e correspondendo seus beijos e carinhos.

- Mu, isso não é o certo... – Fala Tsukihime, ao sentir os lábios do ariano sobre seu pescoço. 

-Então você vai querer estar errada... – Mu empurra Tsukihime contra uma das pilastras da primeira casa.

- Mu... – Tsukihime geme ao sentir as mãos de Mu acariciar o bico de seu seio esquerdo. – Ah...

-Minha deusa, minha única deusa... – Mu sussurra no ouvido de Tsukihime e depois passa a língua sobre o lóbulo da orelha de Tsukihime, fazendo com que a deusa gemesse cada vez mais. Num impulso repentino, Tsukihime prende suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Mu e começa a morder de leve o pescoço do ariano.

-Ah...Tsu... – Usando seus poderes telecineticos, Mu os transporta para dentro da Casa de Áries, especificamente ao quarto de Mu, onde ele deita Tsukihime gentilmente em sua cama.

Rapidamente a armadura de Áries deixa o corpo de Mu, deixando o cavaleiro apenas com uma calça e uma blusa, Tsukihime se levanta e tira delicadamente a blusa de Mu, revelando o bom físico do cavaleiro de Áries, ela passa sua língua por toda a barriga de Mu, deixando o jovem arrepiado de prazer. Com as duas mãos, Tsukihime passeia pelas costas do cavaleiro e vai subindo os lábios, até chegar aos mamilos de Mu, os quais ela morde e dá pequenos puxões.

-Ah...Tsukihime...Tsukihime... – Mu segura os cabelos de Tsukihime com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra entra por cima do vestido da deusa e chega até os fardos seios da moça, apertando-os levemente.

Os lábios de Tsukihime enfim chegam à boca de Mú que a aperta em seus braços, intensificando aquele beijo gostoso, proveniente da deusa a quem tanto amava.

-Mú... – Tsukihime fala olhando bem nos olhos do cavaleiro. – Por favor...

Tsukihime abaixa a alça de seu vestido cor marfim, revelando seus seios. Aquilo era mais do que um convite e Mu de pronto leva sua boca até um deles, sugando-o e apertando, enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava o mamilo do outro seio, cobrindo Tsukihime de um prazer incalculável.

- Ah...Mu, Mu... – Tsukihime geme alto, segurando os longos cabelos lilás de Mu.

-Minha deusa... – Mu deita Tsukihime na cama e termina de tirar o vestido da deusa, deixando-a apenas com uma delicada calçinha branca bordada. Mu fita as bonitas coxas de Tsukihime e suas mãos tratam logo de explorá-las, em pequenos arranhões. Tsukihime e Mu se entregam a um gostoso beijo novamente, até que Mu retira com toda a delicadeza a calçinha de Tsukihime, deixando-a completamente nua.

- Mu...e-eu... – Tsukihime vira o rosto envergonhada.

-Eu sei que você é virgem minha deusa, mas não se preocupe...confie em mim, seu cavaleiro de Áries... – Mu acaricia o rosto da deusa delicadamente. – Não tem o que temer...

- Eu confio em ti... – Tsukihime sorri e passa a mão sobre o rosto de Mu, que beija a mão de Tsukihime.

-Você só precisa relaxar...tudo bem, senhorita Tsu? – Fala Mu com um sorriso.

-T-Tá...

Mu tira sua calça de uma vez, revelando seu membro ereto e duro, Tsukihime fica um pouco sem graça ao ver aquilo, e vira o rosto, dando um gentil sorriso.

- Tudo bem, minha deusa? – Pergunta Mu preocupado. 

- Está sim meu bem... – Tsukihime sorri amorosamente.

Mú então pega seu membro e o coloca delicadamente dentro de Tsukihime, e vai empurrando-o delicadamente. Tsukihime aperta as mãos sobre o lençol da cama e ser contorce um pouco.

- Ah.. – Tsukihime geme de dor. – Mu...

Mú segura uma das mãos de Tsukihime com força.

-Eu estou aqui, confie em mim, Tsu! – Mu penetra com mais força dessa vez, chegando bem ao fundo.

- Ah!! – Tsukihime aperta a mão de Mú, mas depois de um tempo o corpo todo de Tsukihime relaxa. – Mu... ah...

Mu começa com movimentos devagares, para que Tsukihime se acostumasse, não queria ser grosseiro com uma coisa tão delicada e sensível que estava em suas mãos. Depois que Mu vê que Tsukihime já estava mais relaxada e cama, ele intensifica os movimentos, fazendo com que a deusa gema agora de prazer. Tsukihime estava totalmente entregue àquele momento com Mu, tudo estava tão certo, ela estava segura e sabia que Mu nunca faria nada para que Tsukihime se machucar ou sofrer era uma sensação maravilhosa que Tsukihime abre mais suas pernas e Mu dá um sorriso bem sincero, ela estava gostando e estava tudo bem, era um momento apenas dos dois.

O céu, agora coberto de estrelas era o único testemunho daqueles dois amantes, era uma noite linda para os dois, estavam se entregando um ao outro, num bonito ato de amor e confiança, cavaleiro e deusa , juntos, experimentando os prazeres de uma noite nupcial. Mú intensifica sua penetração cada vez mais, deixando Tsukihime no ápice do prazer.

- Mu... eu não agüento mais...eu vou...

-Vamos juntos então, minha querida Tsu... – Tsukihime aperta forte a mão de Mu que consegue aumentar mais a velocidade da penetração. 

- Ah... – Juntos os dois chegam ao prazer máximo e Mu cai exausto sobre Tsukihime, ambos ofegantes.

- Ah, ah... – Tsukihime afasta algumas mexas dos cabelos de Mú de seu rosto. – Meu bem, você...está legal?

- Estou...estou muito feliz minha deusa... – Mu se mantem deitado e com os olhos fechados pelo cansaço, mas dá um bonito sorriso. – Você é demais, senhorita!

- Você é demais, Mu... – Tsukihime afaga os cabelos de Mu e também dá um lindo sorriso. Os dois dão um último beijo e adormecem abraçados, um sentindo a fragrância gostosa do outro.

Já era manhã no Santuário, a jovem deusa estava adormecida em seu aposento e os raios de sol fazem o seu despertar.

- Ah!!! Bom dia, Mu... – Tsukihime olha para os lados e se vê em seu quarto. – Estranho...como vim parar aqui...será que foi um sonho?

Tsukihime se levanta da cama e veste seu hobbie de seda, ela então vê em cima do outro travesseiro de sua cama, um bilhete.

"Obrigado pela noite maravilhosa minha deusa. Espero que não fique triste por tê-la trago ao seus aposentos, achei que seria o mais correto, sem deixar meu mestre Shion e os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro preocupados com seu passeio. Foi inesquecível e sempre estará no meu coração.

Mu, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries."

- Mu... – Tsukihime sorri e beija o bilhete, ela então o guarda em uma das gavetas de sua formosa penteadeira de ouro e prata. – Obrigada...

Alguém bate na porta do quarto de Tsukihime.

- Minha deusa, bom dia! – Era a voz de Shion. – Já posso mandar servir o café-da-manhã?

- Por favor, meu bem! – Tsukihime responde enquanto se troca rapidamente de roupa. Ela então sai de seu quarto e se dirige para a grande Sala de jantar do Santuário, onde estava posta uma linda mesa de café-da-manhã e todos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro já estavam presentes.

- Bom dia, Tsu! – Os cavaleiros falam em coro.

- Bom dia meus amores... – Tsukihime sorri e seu olhar se cruza com o de Mú, que dá uma piscada para Tsukihime que ri.

- Mas um dia como todos os outros... – Shion diz antes de se sentar-se à mesa.

- "Ou não...não é um dia como os outros...não é, minha deusa?" – Mú pensa e olha para Tsukihime.

_**Próximo capítulo: Casa de Touro**_.

**  
**


	2. Casa de Touro

**Tsukihime e as 12 Casas  
A Face de um Touro****  
**

**Nota de abertura:** Então se segue à saga hentai com os Cavaleiros de Ouro, dessa vez, seguimos para a segunda casa zodiacal, a Casa de Touro. Sabe, o Aldebaran é muito rejeitado e não são muitos que gostam dele, pobrezinho...eu AMO todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, sem exceção e da mesma forma. Boa leitura para vocês! 

**ESTE FANFICTION É IMPRÓPRIO PARA MENOS DE 18 ANOS, POR HAVER CONTEÚDO SEXUAL**

**  
**

Havia chegado o verão na Grécia, a brisa friazinha era uma gostosa sensação para quem andasse pelo Santuário, já que ele era bem arejado, por suas grandes formações arquitetônicas. Aldebaran, o cavaleiro de ouro de Touro caminhava pelo Santuário, aproveitando aquela linda manhã.

- Sem dúvida, o Santuário está mais bonito do que antes... – Aldebaran estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ouve uma linda melodia. – Por Ártemis, de onde vêem essa linda melodia? Parece uma flauta...

Aldebaran caminha até poder ver, em frente ao lago que havia naquela região do Santuário, a deusa Tsukihime tocando harmoniosamente, enquanto Shion a regia.

- Muito bem minha deusa! Está muito melhor! – Aplaude Shion. – Magnífica!

-Obrigada meu bem... – Tsukihime sorri e abaixa os braços. – Shion, estou cansada...

Shion caminha até Tsukihime e pega a flauta das mãos da jovem.

- Tudo bem minha querida, você praticou bastante hoje, agora preciso ver o que está na sua agenda.

Tsukihime solta um suspiro e se senta à sombra de uma árvore.

-Ainda tem mais coisa, não acredito!!! – Ela põe uma das mãos sobre a testa e balança a cabeça negativamente, até que uma flor aparece bem em sua frente.

-Ânimo minha deusa, é muito ruim vê-la assim. – Sorri Aldebaran entregando a flor para Tsukihime.

-Deba! Que alegria em vê-lo, parece que a missão ocorreu tudo bem, ne? – Sorri Tsukihime pegando a flor.

-Sim, correu tudo bem. Estava muito ansioso para voltar, desde a sua ascensão, o Santuário é um lugar muito mais agradável.

-Ah, que gentil de sua parte, Deba, obrigada! – Tsukihime passa a mãos delicadamente sobre o rosto de Aldebaran.

- Vamos minha querida, você tem uma audiência agora! – Chega Shion chamando Tsukihime até que vê Aldebaran ajoelhado do lado da deusa. – Aldebaran, obrigado pelos relatórios, estão todos muito bem feitos.

-Imagina Grande Mestre, fico feliz em ter cumprido a missão que me foi designada.

- Agora você vai nos desculpar, mas nossa deusa tem uma audiência agora! – Shion ajuda Tsukihime a se levantar.

- Muito obrigada pela flor Deba, estou mais animada! – Ela sorri e faz uma reverência. – A gente se vê! Obrigada mais uma vez. 

Shion puxa Tsukihime pelas mãos.

- Minha deusa, vamos, vamos!

-Shi!!! Já to indo, ai, ai!! – Tsukihime e Shion sobem as escadas e deixam um Aldebaran encantado para trás.

- Senhorita Tsu...

Já estava anoitecendo, e estava na hora do jantar, todos os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam postos à mesa, só aguardando a entrada da deusa e do Mestre do Santuário. Até que não demora para os dois entrarem, mas todos percebem que Tsukihime estava um pouco estranha.

- Muito bem, podem servir o jantar. – Essa foi à ordem de Shion e os criados começam a servir o jantar.

-Senhorita, você está bem? – Pergunta Kamus. – Está um pouco abatida.

- É mesmo, Shion, você não está cuidando da deusa direito? – Fala Afrodite em tom repreensivo.

- Que vergonha, eu tenho certeza se fosse Mestre do Santuário, a Tsu não estaria assim... – Fala Saga cruzando os braços. 

- Por favor, meninos...eu estou bem, só estou um pouco cansada.

- Tsu.. – Aldebaran olha preocupado para a deusa.

- Tsu!!! Perdão acho que essa semana está muito cheia de obrigações, que Mestre horrível que eu sou! – Shion fica preocupado agora, estava fazendo as obrigações serem prioridades do que a saúde de sua deusa.

- Não Shi, está tudo bem...só preciso de um dia para descansar...ai.. – Ela põe a mão na cabeça.

- Muito bem, irei cancelar tudo que tem para fazer amanhã, assim terá um dia inteiro para descansar minha deusa, deixe-me ver...

Shion põe os pequenos óculos de leitura e abre um caderninho de capa dura dourada.

- Muito bem, Aldebaran, já que amanhã é seu dia de folga, por favor, cuide de Tsukihime. Irei fazer as obrigações mais importantes para ela, como a reunião com os lideres de governo da Europa, falo que ela não está muito bem para poder ir.

- Isso é injusto! Eu também quero cuidar da Tsu! – Fala Miro.

- Miro, você tem uma missão amanhã com o Shura, vocês vão investigar aquelas ruínas encontradas ao sul da região do Santuário. – Fala Shion, cortando Miro.

- Ficarei no Santuário amanhã, se o Aldebaran quiser trocar comigo, posso ficar com a Tsu. – Sugere Shaka. – Ele acabou de voltar de uma missão, deve estar cansado.

- Não, não! Será um prazer imenso zelar pelo dia da deusa amanhã, não estou cansado, aceito esse dever com muita felicidade no coração.

- Sortudo... – Resmunga Máscara da Morte.

- Ah..obrigada à todos e Deba, vai ser muito bom passar um dia com você. Faz tempo que não conversamos, não é? – Sorri Tsukihime.

- Claro minha deusa! – Sorri Aldebaran de volta.

- Muito bem, está decidido! – Shion dá a última palavra.

Logo amanhece e Tsukihime tem o privilégio de acordar um pouco mais tarde. A deusa abre os olhos lentamente, sentindo a brisa da manhã de verão, ela se levanta de sua grande cama e prepara-se para seu banho, quando as servas entram. Depois de um bom banho, Tsukihime se vestia, Aldebaran iria busca - lá, e ela teria um dia sem preocupações e deveres, apenas para se divertir e relaxar.

-Obrigada, podem ir. – Fala Tsukihime para as servas. Ela vestia um bonito vestido castanho claro, com uma faixa fina amarrada na cintura, os cabelos longos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo com um bonito prendedor. – Muito bem, já estou pronta...

Quando Tsukihime sai de seus aposentos, encontra Aldebaran que já a esperava na sala íntima.

- Deba! Espero não te-lo feito esperar. – Sorri Tsukihime, enquanto Aldebaran se ajoelha.

- Bom dia minha deusa, e não estou esperando a muito tempo. Não se preocupe. – Aldebaran se levanta ao terminar de cumprimentar a deusa.

-Obrigada por cuidar de mim hoje. – Fala Tsukihime.

- Não se preocupe, é um imenso prazer. – Aldebaran sorri e estende o braço para Tsukihime.

- Vamos então? – Ela sorri.

Os dois resolvem dar uma passeio pela aldeia das amazonas, fazia tempo que Tsukihime não ia visitá-las.

- Oh deusa, que honra! – Marin se ajoelha perante Tsukihime.

- Olá Marin, meninas...por favor ergam - se. – Ela sorri.

- O que este homem faz aqui? – Pergunta uma das amazonas.

- Oh deusa, perdoe esta jovem, ela é novata aqui. – Fala uma outra amazona.

- Este é um dos doze cavaleiros de ouro, que protegem o Santuário, Aldebaran de Touro, guardião da segunda casa zodiacal. – Fala Tsukihime calmamente. – É proibida a entrada de homens, mas ele está como meu protetor hoje, então é necessário ele me acompanhar aonde quer que eu vá, me desculpem.

- Não, por favor, deusa, fique a vontade. – Fala Marin.

Depois de um tempo na vila das amazonas, Tsukihime e Aldebaran caminham pelas terras do Santuário, até que param à uma sombra de árvore.

- O dia está sendo do seu grado, senhorita? – Pergunta Aldebaran.

- Está sim, tirando o calorzinho está tudo muito bem! Obrigada pela companhia.

-Se a senhorita estiver com calor, posso arrumar água para a senhorita.

- Não se incomode Deba! – Antes de Tsukihime terminar a frase, Aldebaran a pega no colo e caminha até um lago próximo. – Deba...

- São os poucos que sabem desse lago, já que é muito ruim essa região para se passear, é boa para se lutar e treinar.

Tsukihime ouvia Aldebaran atentamente, até que ele a coloca no chão.

- Pode se refrescar senhorita, não irei olhar. – Aldebaran se vira de costas e Tsukihime sorri.

- É muita gentileza sua, Deba... – Tsukihime termina de falar e se despe, entrando totalmente nua no lago, a água estava fresca e era muito bom molhar o corpo naquele verão.

- Está se refrescando, senhorita? – Pergunta Aldebaran que ainda se mantia de costas.

- Está uma delicia Deba, logo sairei para que você possa entrar!

- Não se preocupe comigo senhorita, se você está bem, para mim já basta! – Fala Aldebaran gentilmente.

Passa-se um tempo e Aldebaran fica pensativo.

- "Eu ouvi uma conversa... e...o Shura e o Dohko estavam falando que viram a Tsu tomar banho, e que foi a coisa mais linda que eles já viram na vida..." – Aldebaran balança a cabeça. – "O que é isso, não posso ser como meus companheiros pervertidos, tenho que conter a tentação de olhar a Tsu..."

Aldebaran começa a ficar inquieto, seu corpo formigava.

- "Como será que..." – De repente um grito acorda Aldebaran de seus pensamentos íntimos. – TSU!!!

- Me ajuda Deba! – Tsukihime estava se afogando e Aldebaran imediatamente já tira sua armadura e a blusa por baixo, caindo da água.

- Deusa, já estou indo! – Aldebaran com duas braçadas já chega perto de Tsukihime. – O que houve?

- Meu pé, ficou preso numa pedra...e ela está se afundando na areia...ah...

- Por Zeus...aqui tem areia movediça, me perdoe, eu não sabia! –Fala Aldebaran se sentindo mortalmente culpado.

- Não Deba pro favor...ah...você precisa mergulhar tirar meu pé...

Aldebaran fica extremamente corado, ele veria o corpo de Tsukihime, totalmente nu, o que ele faria? Seu sangue começa a ferver, mas ele tenta se controlar.

- Deba!!! – Tsukihime estava afundando mais, não havia outra maneira, ele teria que fazer aquilo.

- Tsu, já estou indo! – Aldebaran então mergulha e dá de cara com os fardos seios de Tsukihime, ele para por uns instantes, mas depois volta a sim, precisava tirar a deusa de lá.

Depois de algum tempo, Aldebaran consegue soltar Tsukihime e a carrega até a margem, deitando-a sobre o chão.

- Ah, ah...obrigada Deba... – Tsukihime sorri em agradecimento, até que fica um pouco assustada, a calça de Aldebaran estava bem colocada ao corpo dele, e Tsukihime pode ver uma grande elevação, entre as pernas do cavaleiro de Touro, ficando extremamente sem graça. – D-Deba...

- Me perdoe Tsu, eu não consegui me segurar...você é simplesmente uma pessoa maravilhosa em todos os sentidos...

- D-Deba... – Tsukihime se assusta mais, ao ver que Aldebaran estava agora em cima dela, beijando seu pescoço e com as mãos grandes e grossas, apertando os seios dela. – Ah...

-Tsu...minha deusa, você é além de encadora, saborosa... – Os lábios de Aldebaran descem até a região genital de Tsukihime, ele usa seus dedos para abrir os lábios genitais e poder penetrar sua língua, em movimentos circulares, deixando Tsukihime arrepiada.

- Deba...ah... – Tsukihime usa as duas mãos e puxa o cabelo de Aldebaran, estava muito excitada e a língua de Aldebaran era quente. – Ah...

Aldebaran pega as pernas de Tsukihime e a abre mais, para poder colocar sua língua até onde ela chegasse, deixando uma deusa totalmente excitada, Tsukihime apertava as mãos sobre o cabelo de Aldebaran e gemia muito alto.

- Você é saborosa Tsu, muito saborosa... – Aldebaran abandona a região genital de Tsukihime e toma os lábios da deusa, num beijo excitante e cheio de ternura, ele sabia que teria que tomar os maiores cuidados do mundo, afinal, uma jóia estava em suas mãos.

Tsukihime passa os braços ao redor da cintura de Aldebaran e o arranha delicadamente, causando arrepios de excitação ao cavaleiro de Touro. Aldebaran abre o zíper de sua calça e retira seu membro totalmente endurecido e muito grosso, deixando Tsukihime um pouco surpresa pelo porte.

- Puxa...Deba... – Tsukihime fala bem baixo, para que o seu cavaleiro não ouvisse.

Aldebaran então coloca seu pênis na boca de Tsukihime, que tem um pouco de dificuldade para poder colocá-lo todo. Aldebaran força a cabeça de Tsukihime, num movimento de "vai e volta", segurando-a pelos longos cabelos molhados.

- Ah Tsu...Tsu...você não sabe o quanto eu lhe admiro..ah...você é uma deusa muito generosa e gentil, tem um enorme coração...obrigado...ah...por ter aparecido na minha vida e na dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro!! Ah...

Depois de um tempo, Aldebaran tira seu membro da boca da deusa e o penetra na região genital da jovem, que geme de prazer e um pouco de dor.

- Tudo bem, senhorita Tsu? – Pergunta Aldebaran preocupado.

- Ah..tudo bem..mas é...é um pouco grosso, ne? – Fala Tsukihime desviando o rosto, estava muito envergonhada por falar aquilo e Aldebaran também fica um pouco envergonhado.

- Deusa... – Ele penetra totalmente e faz movimentos bem rápidos, deixando Tsukihime quase sem ar. – Ah...ah...

- Ah...Deba...é bom.. – Tsukihime morde o lábio inferior, aquilo estava muito bom, parece que seu corpo havia aceitado o cavaleiro de Touro sem dor alguma, ela muito bom a rapidez com que ele a penetrava, Tsukihime se contorcia de prazer e a voz dela gemendo era o som mais lindo que Aldebaran poderia ouvir.

- Deusa...senhorita Tsu..eu vou..eu não agüento mais... – Aldebaran retira seu pênis de Tsukihime e goza em todo o corpo da jovem, espirrando um pouco no rosto de Tsukihime.

- Deba..ah... – Ela passa a língua no canto do lábio. – Ah...ah...

Aldebaran enfia seu dedo na parte genital de Tsukihime e depois o tira.

- Tsu, senhorita...você gozou muito...então foi muito bom... – Fala Aldebaran ofegante. – Isso me deixa feliz...

- Ah..ah...obrigada Deba, foi muito bom..ah...estou exausta...

- Nem me fale, senhorita... – Aldebaran se levanta e ajuda Tsukihime a se levantar. – Já está escurecendo, vamos nos limpar e voltar logo, antes que Shion mande todos os Cavaleiros atrás da gente.

Tsukihime se levanta e sorri.

- Tem razão... mas...Deba, eu nunca pensaria que você..e eu..bem...

Aldebaran dá um beijo na testa de Tsukihime.

- São as muitas faces deste taurino, minha querida deusa.

- Deba... – Tsukihime sorri.

- Sempre irei te proteger, com minha vida, com meu coração... – Aldebaran se ajoelha.

- Deba, você é uma pessoa muito doce e gentil, obrigada. Fico feliz de ter acontecido isso entre nós.

Aldebaran sorri com o comentário da deusa.

- Eu também, senhorita...

No Santuário, Shion já estava andando de um lado para o outro, preocupado com Tsukihime e Aldebaran.

- Por Ártemis, onde eles estão? – Shion gritava nervoso.

- Ih Shion, fica sossegado, o Adebaran deve estar vindo devagar, para conversar mais com a Tsu. – Kamus, Miro e Afrodite jogavam cartas.

- É verdade, de todos vocês o mais de confiança é o Aldebaran, ele nunca tentaria nada com a Tsu. Diferente de vocês seus pervertidos.

- Fala sério Shion, putz! – Miro reclama e antes de começar o bate-boca, Tsukihime e Aldebaran chegam ao recinto.

- Desculpe-me a demora Shion. – Tsukihime sorri. – Boa noite amores.

- TSU!!!!!! – Shion abraça Tsu e dá vários beijos no rosto da deusa. – Graças aos deuses, você está viva!!!

- Calma Shi, eu estou bem! – Tsukihime dá uma risada de Shion.

- E ai Deba, como foi a tarde de vocês? – Pergunta Mu.

- Muito... – Aldebaran olha para Tsukihime que dá uma piscada despistada. – Foi proveitosa...

- Que bom! – Sorri Mu.

- A próxima serei eu!! – Fala Saga em voz alta. – Há, há, há, há!!

- Só sobre meu cadáver! – Máscara da Morte diz.

- Eu tenho dó de vocês... – Fala Aldebaran, bem feliz.

- Das faces do Touro, eu conheci uma que nunca imaginaria...

- Disse alguma coisa, deusa? – Pergunta Shion.

- Não meu bem...nadinha... – Ela sorri. – "Deba..obrigada..."

_**Próximo Capítulo: Casa de Gêmeos.**_


End file.
